katyperryfandomcom_es-20200213-history
E.T.
left«'E.T.'» —en español: «Extraterrestre»— es una canción de Katy Perry de su tercer álbum de estudio Teenage Dream (2010). La canción fue escrita por Perry, Lukasz Gottwald , Max Martin, y Joshua Coleman , mientras que la producción estuvo a cargo de Gottwald bajo la ayuda de Dr. Luke, Martin y Ammo. "ET" fue originalmente lanzado como single promocional de su tercer álbum el 17 de agosto del 2010. Sin embargo, el 16 de febrero de 2011, fue lanzado como cuarto single oficial de su álbum Teenage Dream. La versión del single cuenta con versos de rap por el rapero estadounidense Kanye West. La canción usa un golpe similar a We Will Rock You (1977) de la banda Queen, " ET "es una balada electrónica que habla de "enamorarse de un extranjero". Metáforas sobre los Extraterrestres se utilizan a través de toda la canción, y Kanye West continua usando estas metáforas en sus dos versos, haciendo un uso intensivo del Auto-Tune en ocasiones. La canción se encuentra en tempo lento, con 76 latidos por minuto. Algunos críticos encuentran la composición similar a la de varios artistas como Rihanna, Evanescence, t.A.T.u. y Queen.La canción alcanzó el número uno en los Estados Unidos , Canadá, Nueva Zelanda y Polonia, así como entre los cinco primeros en Australia, Irlanda y el Reino Unido y el Top 20 en diez países europeos, en países de Latinoamérica la canción tuvo un éxito moderado. "ET", recibió críticas mixtas de parte de los críticos de música, algunos de los cuales felicitaron la voz de Perry en toda la canción, señalando que la canción de Perry era diferente de, con un tono más oscuro, más profundo y más maduro. La voz de West durante la canción recibió mezcla de comentarios positivos de los críticos que estaban divididos en sus opiniones. Por otro lado, fue elegida por los visitantes de MTV Latinoamérica como la tercer mejor canción de la mitad de 2011, tras «Judas» de Lady Gaga. Composición thumb|left «E.T.» es una canción hip hop con influencias del genero Teen Pop . Fue escrita Perry, Lukaz Gottwald, Max Martín y Joshua Coleman, mientras que su producción musical estuvo a cargo de Gottwald, Coleman y Dr. Luke. De acuerdo con las partitura publicada en Musicnotes, la canción tiene un tempo lento de 76 pulsaciones por minuto y esta compuesta en la tonalidad de Fa menor. El registro vocal de Katy se extiende desde la nota Eb4 hasta la nota Db5. Información Se filtró antes del lanzamiento del álbum como un demo. Con su filtración, a muchos fanáticos les agrado la canción y pensaron que sería lanzado como el segundo sencillo, pero esto no ocurrió porque se lanzó "Teenage Dream". Originalmente Peacock seria lanzado como cuarto sencillo oficial de Teenage Dream pero se canceló debido a que la canción era muy vulgar según palabras de Katy Perry. Finalmente fue lanzada como cuarto sencillo oficialmente en una versión con Kanye West. Vídeo musical thumb|left|335pxSegún Katy, el vídeo fue inspirado en la película WALL-E. Comienza mostrando al planeta Tierra lleno de basura y desechos en los que se muestra un robot con una luz casi pobre que sale de su interior. Posteriormente, Kanye West aparece dentro de una estación espacial flotando, cantando y mostrándose a sí mismo en el espacio exterior. Luego, se muestra el vacío y de un estropajo de telas se deja ver un extraterrestre que viene a convertirse en Katy Perry. Al aterrizar en la Tierra, vuelve a cambiar su forma y se dirige lentamente al robot, tocándole la luz que tenía un brillo muy tenue; las armaduras del supuesto robot empiezan a caer y se descubre a un humano, al parecer un negro albino y ella le besa. Luego de ponerse unos lentes del sol Vogue, parte de su vestido cae al suelo y se descubre que Katy, en vez de tener piernas tiene patas traseras de jirafa. Ella y el otro hombre se toman de la mano y se dirigen hacia el horizonte, como señal de amor. El video lleva más de 200.000.000 reproducciones en Youtube. Crítica "ET" ha recibido críticas mixtas de los críticos profesionales. Se ha señalado que la canción representa un lado diferente de Perry, con un tono más oscuro, más profundo, y tono más maduro. Esta fue elogiada por BBC Music 's Al Fox, quien disfrutó el contraste de E.T. comparando con sus optimistas canciones de pop convencional de temas como " Hot N Cold "y" California Gurls ". Leah Greenblatt de Entertainment Weekly siente Perry mostró la fuerza de la canción, comparando su sonido con una combinación de músicos de rock Lita Ford y Trent Reznor . Mateo Cole de Slant Magazine no le gusta el tipo de hermetismo que presenta la canción y dijo que acompañamiento de "ET" fue una reminiscencia de " All the Things She Said" (2002)de t.A.T.u.. Jason Richards llama la canción "torpe" y Rudy Chapaleta de Sputnikmusic desestimó su intento de que sea un sonido más maduro, que calificó de "cursi". Bill Lamb, escrito por About.com , dio tres estrellas y medias de revisión de cinco: dijo que estaba decepcionado con la falta de un definido gancho más potencial y que su "nerviosismo se genera sin libertad." La crítica sobre la revisión de la remezcla de la canción «ET» incluyendo a Kanye West fue variada también. Kaplan, elogió la pista como un "dúo grande", alabando las voces de ambos artistas, una declaración compartida por Lamb, quien se sintió que Kanye intensificaba los versos de la canción. Además, Brad Wete de la revista Entertainment Weekly siente que la canción fue mejorada con una perspectiva masculina. Robert Copsey de Digital Spy dio una revisión de cuatro estrellas de cinco, pero sintió, en cambio, que la contribución del rapero no añade nada a la pista. Amos Barshad de Nueva York dijo que se sentía extraño con las metáforas del West que podían ser interpretadas en "direcciones extrañas". Listas musicales Letra Original: Inglés West I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways I’m tryna Bath my Ape in your Milky Way I’m a legend, I’m irreverent I be reverand I be so fa-a-ar up, we don’t give a f-f-f-f-ck Welcome to the danger zone Step into the fantasy You are not invited to the otherside of sanity They calling me an alien A big headed astronaut Maybe it’s because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot Perry You’re so hypnotizing Could you be the devil Could you be an angel Your touch magnetizing Feels like I am floating Leaves my body glowing They say be afraid You’re not like the others Futuristic lover Different DNA They don’t understand you Your from a whole other world A different dimension You open my eyes And I’m ready to go Lead me into the light Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction Boy, you’re an alien Your touch so foreign It’s supernatural Extraterrestrial Your so supersonic Wanna feel your powers Stun me with your lasers Your kiss is cosmic Every move is magic Your from a whole other world A different dimension You open my eyes And I’m ready to go Lead me into the light Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction Boy, you’re an alien Your touch so foreign It’s supernatural Extraterrestrial West I know a bar out in Mars Where they driving spaceships instead of cars Cop a Prada spacesuit about the stars Getting stupid ass straight out the jar Pockets on Shrek, Rockets on deck Tell me what’s next, alien sex I’ma disrobe you, than I’mma probe you See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to do Perry Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction Boy, you’re an alien Your touch so foreign It’s supernatural Extraterrestrial Extraterrestrial Extraterrestrial Boy, you’re an alien Your touch so foreign It’s supernatural Extraterrestrial Español Kanye West Tengo una mente sucia Tengo una manera sucia Estoy tryna Baño mi mono en el Vía Láctea Soy una leyenda, soy irreverente Me Reverand Yo se lo fa-a-ar para arriba, no damos un f-f-f-f-ck Bienvenido a la zona de peligro Paso a la fantasía Usted no se ha invitado a el otro lado de la cordura Se me está llamando a un extranjero Un astronauta cabezón Tal vez sea porque su hijo Yeezy conseguir el culo de un lote Perry Eres tan hipnotizante ¿Podría ser el diablo ¿Podría ser un ángel Su toque de magnetización Se siente como que estoy flotando Sale de mi cuerpo que brilla intensamente Ellos dicen tener miedo Tú no eres como los demás El futuro amante ADN diferentes No te entiendo Tu de otro mundo Una dimensión diferente Abre los ojos Y yo estoy listo para ir Llévame a la luz Bésame, ki-ki-me besas Infectar con tu amor y Lléname con tu veneno Llévame, ta-ta-me lleve ¿Quieres ser una víctima Listo para el secuestro Chico, eres un extranjero Su tacto para extranjeros Es sobrenatural Extraterrestre Su manera supersónica Quiero sentir tu poder Aturdir con tu láser Su beso es cósmica Cada movimiento es magia Tu de otro mundo Una dimensión diferente Abre los ojos Y yo estoy listo para ir Llévame a la luz Bésame, ki-ki-me besas Infectar con tu amor y Lléname con tu veneno Llévame, ta-ta-me lleve ¿Quieres ser una víctima Listo para el secuestro Chico, eres un extranjero Su tacto para extranjeros Es sobrenatural Extraterrestre West Conozco a un bar a cabo en Marte En caso de que la conducción de naves espaciales en lugar de coches Un policía Prada traje espacial de las estrellas Cómo culo estúpido hacia fuera del tarro Bolsillos en Shrek, los Rockets en la cubierta Dime qué será lo próximo, el sexo extranjero Te voy a dejar los hábitos, de la sonda que I'mma Vea que secuestraron a usted, así que yo te digo qué hacer Yo te digo qué hacer, qué hacer, qué hacer Perry Bésame, ki-ki-me besas Infectar con tu amor y Lléname con tu veneno Llévame, ta-ta-me lleve ¿Quieres ser una víctima Listo para el secuestro Chico, eres un extranjero Su tacto para extranjeros Es sobrenatural Extraterrestre Extraterrestre Extraterrestre Chico, eres un extranjero Su tacto para extranjeros Es sobrenatural Extraterrestre Covers thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 pxccCthumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones de Teenage Dream Categoría:Colaboraciones Categoría:Canciones